Coming back home
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: They finally caught Sasuke, after all this time not a very good title or summery! shohenai


_Author's notes_

_So...um...I wrote this story a long time ago, and almost didn't want to put it up, but I decided to (obviously)...So...Don't go by this as an example of all my work, because I don't really like this..._

_Warning: Shohen-ai, suporting character death, angst, OOCness, espacially for Sasuke (if any of these don't apeal to you, leave now or forever hold your peace)_

_Disclamor: I am currently saving up my money so I can go to Japan and, ahem, have a few "words" with Masashi Kishimoto...cough cough...until then, I do not own_

_Author: Obsessive (unbeta'd too!)_

* * *

"How much further?" Naruto asked the pink clad girl on his right.

"At least 3 more hours, Naruto." Her voice conveyed how annoyed she was at his constant asking. Eight times in the past four hours alone. Still, she couldn't help but smile at the whines that followed.

The blonde turned to look at the companions on his left. They were currently discussing the latest yaoi Icha Icha book. Naruto blushed, the contents being a bit…much for his relatively innocent ears. He turned to Sakura, wondering if she was hearing them too. Judging by the small trickling nosebleed she was trying to stop, he bet she could hear every word.

Tuning them out, he thought of the mission. It had been a simple, barely C-rank one, just collecting a scroll. Upon hearing it, he had yelled at Granny-Tsunade for not giving him harder work. Of course, she hit him and gave him the 'every mission is important' speech he had heard so often. He knew why it was so easy, because she thought he was distracted by the 'Uchiha traitor', as he was so fondly called. Still, even though it was simple, they were all tired and hungry. In fact, they almost missed the faint traces of chakra coming from northeast of them.

Fortunately, Sai was on full alert, as always. He stopped suddenly, looking in the direction of it. As soon as the rest of Team Kakashi realized he had paused, which hadn't taken long, they stopped too. Their faces turned to look at him, clearly wondering why he had stopped.

"Can you feel that?" He asked them, still not looking away.

Now that they had finally stopped, all of them could sense it too. Immediately the group took off. The trail was faint at best, barely even there at places, but gradually it became stronger. Naruto led them, flying past the trees as he pushed himself to go faster.

Soon, the chakra became so strong, they knew he had to be close. Naruto pressed past the last ring of trees and found himself in a small clearing. There, in the middle of it, was the source of the chakra.

The elusive boy, who all of the Konoha ninja's had been searching for for almost four years, was lying unconscious in a pool of Uchiha blood. His brother's body lay next to him. The only difference between the two was the small rise and fall of Sasuke's chest.

As he walked through the clearing, the first thing Kakashi saw was Naruto, staring at something in the center of the clearing. As his gaze fell upon the two brothers, his one visible eye widened almost comically. He was so shocked he almost tripped over his own two feet.

Sakura jogged into the clearing and promptly cried out in anguish. Tears instantly flooded her vision, mixing the world into greens, browns, and red, too much red, darkened by shadows from the impending darkness. She almost fell to the ground, her body was shaking so hard from the tears.

Sai did not react much. Years of ANBU had robbed him of the fear that battle scenes inspired. He merely pulled out his sketch book, and started to draw.

Thankfully, Naruto quickly stepped out of his stupor, and rushed over to the men. Ignoring the blood, he picked up Sasuke. Then, without a word to the others, or even waiting for them to recover, he ran towards Konoha. The others followed soon enough, though not even trying to catch up to the demon-boy.

When they reached the village, no one stopped Naruto and Sasuke from entering the gates. However, many a shinobi and random passerby stared. All the way to the hospital, he could feel eyes on him.

If the hospital thought of denying Sasuke, they made no mention of it. He was brought to an operation room immediately, and Naruto was granted permission to stay in the waiting room, even though visitor hours were long over. They even went so far for the missing-nin as to call the Hokage herself to help heal him. She came, strangely without a word, and did her duty, fixing him as best she could. For once Sasuke's luck went right, as the operation held no complications.

Later on that morning, he was placed in a regular hospital room. For whatever reason, be it fate, a sign, or destiny, he was placed in the same room he had stayed in the very night before he left the village. Team 7, however, had given up on the idea of fate, or anything of the sort, the day Sasuke turned his back on them. They thought nothing of it. To them it was simply a room. What was really important was its contents.

Sasuke was in a coma-like state for days. During that time, Naruto sat in a chair by his bed, never leaving. Sakura and Sai stayed during the days, but left him to be alone with his former best friend during the night. Kakashi wasn't able to come as long, due to missions and errands. Each visit only averaged twenty minutes, but he came as often as he could. He was the one who made sure the staff never gave Naruto trouble, and made sure they had food every day.

Sakura and Naruto studied him closely during those days. The last time they saw him, neither had gotten a good look at him, so they desperately wanted to memorize his body again. But soon they both almost wished that this chance hadn't been offered to them. It was painfully obvious to them that the last few years had been hard on the former avenger. Deep shadows ringed his eyes, and combined with the bruises on his porcelain skin, he looked like death. Adding to the horror of the situation were the kunai scars, some old, some new, all clearly self-inflicted, that covered his arms.

When he finally awoke, he was met with the sight of Naruto, staring at him. When Naruto saw that he was awake, his eyes changed emotion. Relief and rage mixed together in those sky blue eyes. Then, before the stoic nin could say anything, he was assaulted by said man in the form of a fierce hug.

It took a minute, but then he was hugging back, tiredly placing his arms around his most precious person. They stayed like that, embracing the other for a long time. Finally Naruto pulled back, only to punch Sasuke so hard he spit out blood. Being pushed away like that hurt him, and it showed on his face.

After a moment of looking intently at the other, he spoke. "What was that for?"

"You're such a bastard!" His nostrils were flaring, and he only got more aggravated by Sasuke's expecting silence, clearly demanding more than that.

"What, you expected everything to be okay? I've chased after you for all these years, and wasted so much energy and sorrow on you, and all I've gotten is your back, walking away from me again. I've been trying and failing to bring you back for so long, and you just forgot me! Now you expect me to be nice again! You're really are a pompous bastard, you know that?"

Sasuke's face was now downturn, his long obsidian bangs hiding his face. The fuming blonde slowly calmed himself down, waiting for the other boy to speak. After what felt like hours, he got fed up waiting, yet again, for Sasuke. His hand lifted to the others chin, and forced his face level with his own.

He gasped as he saw the tears that were falling from Sasuke's eyes, staining his face. At once, the anger was pushed aside, and the love he felt for the man surfaced as he pulled him to his body and held him again. Sasuke, unfeeling, uncaring _Sasuke Uchiha_ was _crying _in front of him. The tears still didn't stop; rather, they slowed to a trickle. Pulling back, Naruto gazed into those shiny eyes. His own were questioning.

"Sasuke…why are you crying…?"

"Because dobe…" His voice, thick with untold emotion, broke off. It took a few seconds to get himself together, and when he did continue, it was still thick with tears.

"It's because of you, Naruto…always because of you…" Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly out of shock.

"You're not blaming me are you?" He hurriedly interjected.

Sasuke glared at him, clearly stating 'let me finish'. "Naruto…it all…it's all for you…" He looked thoroughly uncomfortable at this point, and the effects of everything that had happened in the last week were making his train of thought a bit jumbled.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke? I don't mean that much to you. You've said it yourself, I'm just a nuisance."

"Shut up!" His voice surprised Naruto. It had been so weak, but now it was strong, fierce. "You don't even see it…I've always, always held you above all others. You can't tell me you never saw that." He paused, and took a breath, before continuing.

"I…it was _you_ who I wanted to fight, _you_ who I wanted to talk to. _Your_ bond I tried so hard to break. _You_ who I paid attention to. I wanted to prove to _you_ I was strong. You…_always_ you…How do you not see that you're my everything!?" He looked at Naruto, obviously expecting some sort of reaction.

Naruto's mind was spinning. This was the most in-depth conversation he'd ever had with his best friend, aside from the one in the valley. It was a pity he wasn't sure was Sasuke was saying though.

"Are…you…what…what do you mean, Sasuke?" He stuttered, his nervousness getting the best of him.

Sasuke swallowed, suddenly aware of how much he had just revealed. He glanced at Naruto, but saw that there was no way he could get away, given his current state. He looked away quickly, out the window, into the darkness littered with stars.

"I…love you…" His rich, deep voice was hesitant, fearful almost.

A moment's pause later, Naruto said "I love you too, Sasuke."

"Don't say that, not when you don't mean it!" He had quickly become angry with himself, with Naruto, and he was shaking faintly.

"I do though! I love—"

Sasuke cut him off. "Stop saying that! Just…don't…" His eyes looked into Naruto's, gleaming with anger and unshed tears again, pleading with him '_please don't play with me'_.

Naruto realized that nothing he could say would change his mind, so instead he placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's face and pulled him towards him. Without another word his lips were pressed against Sasuke's. Sasuke responded almost immediately, to Naruto's delight. His tongue hesitantly sought entrance, to which he was granted access. They stayed like that until the need for air was too great. They broke apart, and Sasuke stared at him with slightly wide eyes.

"I love you Sasuke." Such a simple answer. His cheeks were slightly flushed from excitement and embarrassment, but he decided it was worth it when he saw Sasuke's answering smile. He knew things were going to be okay.

* * *

_So...review please? Even if it's just to remind me of how much this sucks..._


End file.
